


The Harem in the Leaves

by Romans719



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Brainwashing, Harems, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romans719/pseuds/Romans719
Summary: Sasuke has decided that rebuilding the clan is more immediately important than achieving complete revenge for his clan.  To do this quickly will require a lot of women, obviously--preferably healthy women with a variety of jutsus. Whether the women want to participate is irrelevant; Sasuke does not intend to give them any choice in the matter.  And he knows just where to begin hunting for them.Secretly returning to Konoha, Sasuke begins to slowly gather women to himself.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Mitarashi Anko/Uchiha Sasuke, Shizune/Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten/Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Haruno Sakura

It happened just as she was coming home. Sakura thought she heard something in the street—but even a ninja can be mistaken, and she was tired from a long day of work. So she shook her head, and climbed the stairs, and opened her door, closed it behind her, and locked it.

And immediately, a dark hand stretched out of the shadows and rapped her once, on the neck.

Sakura’s eyes went wide and she fell to the floor.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was entirely nude, blindfolded, and tied to a chair. Her arms were tied together behind her, both the elbows and the wrists, in a way that forced her chest out. There was also something stuffed in her mouth—her panties, she realized with disgust.

“Ah, then you’re awake,” a voice whispered in the darkness. “Good. I hate delays.”

Sakura jerked in surprise. That voice… it sounded familiar. But no matter. She could get out of these ropes in…

“You’ll soon find that you can’t break the ropes,” the voice continued. “I injected you with a chakra blocker. It’ll keep you from using any jutsus—or your strength—for at least another half an hour.”

It was true, the ropes held tight. She couldn’t so much as budge. Sakura began to feel afraid.

“I suppose I should explain,” the voice said. “You seemed a good starting point for my project. You’re the Hokage’s assistant. You know most of the girls in town. You’re perhaps one of the few people who would be able to figure out what I was doing—so starting with you removes the principal obstacle in my plan.”

_What plan?_ Sakura tried to pick at the knot to the ropes. It was tied out of her reach.

“I’ve re-arranged my priorities,” the voice said. There was a soft step in the room; Sakura jerked her head toward it. “There’s no point in achieving revenge if you leave nothing behind. The true way to defeat your opponent is to outlive him—partly by killing him, but partly by leaving behind a legacy.” Another step. “You’re going to help me with that.”

Sakura felt a warm hand cup her breast and she shivered. A fingernail traced around the curve and ran up her breastbone—it tapped lightly against her throat. She held very still and swallowed. _Where do I know that voice from?_

“So.” The hand tugged off her gag. “It doesn’t really matter, in a few minutes you won’t care about my explanation. But I wanted to tell you.” He pulled out the panties. “In memory of our friendship, Sakura.”

Sakura gagged on the onrush of air and took a deep breath. “Listen,” she said, “Let’s talk. I’m sure we can—“

The blindfold came off, and Sakura went silent—staring in the swirling red of a Mangekyou Sharingan.

“You’re going to help me rebuild my clan,” said Sasuke Uchiha, staring deep into her eyes. “Within a few days, you’ll be so completely my slave that no jutsu can bring you out. And then…” a smile tugged at his lips. “Then you’ll help me get more.”

Sakura’s mouth trembled, and a tear slipped out of one eye.


	2. Yamanaka Ino

“S-Sakura… what’s going on?” Ino struggled, feeling the dirt against her face as Sakura twisted her arm behind her back. “You won, all right? It’s just a quick spar, you don’t need to… mmmph!”

“You talk too much, pig-chan,” Sakura sneered, her left hand holding Ino’s head down in the dirt. The two were in the middle of one of Konoha’s training fields, which still bore the signs of the two girls’ “friendly” spar. Ino, struggling desperately under Sakura, bore significant signs of the struggle—she was covered in dirt and her clothes and tights were ripped in several places.

Sakura swiveled around and sat on her friend’s head, ensuring the blonde’s face remained shoved in the dirt as she used both hands to twist the girl’s arms behind and up in a typical shibari tie. “You always talk too much,” she said, wrapping the cords tight around her friend’s wrists. “That’s what I’ve always hated about you. Always gossiping, always talking about yourself. Talk talk talk.”

“MM! NNmmPH! MMMNNNMMM!” Ino’s legs churned up the ground; her body bucked. She was running out of air.

“That’s what made you a problem.” Sakura looped the cord around Ino’s neck, knotting it off just under her chin. “That, and the fact that you knew me so well.” Jumping off Ino, she grabbed her friend by the hair and yanked her up.

Ino came up gasping. “S-s-Sa-Sa…” she panted out. “Sakura… what… what the hell…”

She froze. There was a kunai under her chin.

“Talking is dangerous,” Sakura whispered in her friend’s ear.

Swallowing, Ino managed a single nod. Something round and colorful—green—flashed past her eyes, and then she felt a round ball pressing against her lips.

“Open,” Sakura murmured.

There wasn’t any choice. Ino opened her mouth and the ballgag was wedged inside. The kunai went away and the straps of the ballgag were buckled painfully tight.

_She had to have brought that with her,_ Ino realized. _She planned this! But why?_

“You might have noticed me acting differently,” Sakura said, swinging her friend around. “You might have mentioned it to someone. Or noticed one of the _others_ acting strangely.” A strange smile. “We couldn’t have that. Master or I.”

_Master?_ Ino felt cold terror in the pit of her stomach… but there was, suddenly, a little thrill. She and Sai had played games…

“Master has helped me realize a few things,” Sakura continued. “One of them is some… very conflicting feelings I’ve had about you over the years.” 

_What?!_

Sakura leaned in close, and kissed the ballgag. Then she leaned back and smiled at Ino’s wide eyes.

“Oh, we’ll have such fun,” Sakura whispered. Her fingers lit up with chakra, and she ran them down the side of Ino’s midriff shirt. The shirt fell away in pieces. Then the skirt. Then panties. Then Ino’s lacy bra.

“We’ll leave the stockings, for now,” Sakura said, leaning back. “They give you a certain… something. I’m sure you know.” She giggled. “Oh, Ino. You don’t know how happy this is making me. And I’m going to make you happy; I’m going to help you realize your childhood dream. I’m going to give you over to Sasuke.”

_Sasuke?_ Ino wondered. Sasuke was a missing nin, he was a fugitive from the village, a wanted man…

_Oh. Oh no._

“But before I do that—“ Sakura shoved her friend away with brutal force, sending her crashing again on the ground, “—I’m going to help you realize your worst nightmares.” She smiled down at the terrified, naked Ino. “Because while Master has helped me realize how much I love you, he’s also helped me realize how much I, _really,_ hate you.”

Ino screamed into the gag and started to struggle away. Sakura swiftly knelt, grabbing her friend by her long legs and dragging her back toward her. “None of that,” she said, lashing the girl’s ankles together. “Far too late for that.” She stood again. “Now.” Another smile. “We’ve got at least eight hours till I calculate it’s safe to bring you home to Master.” From her side, she uncoiled the long bullwhip that Ino had wondered about when Sakura’d first come to meet her to ask for the spar. “Let’s make the most of it.”


	3. Hyuuga Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets invited to a slumber party. Things take a strange turn.

“I… don’t know.” Hinata stared doubtfully at the roll of tape in Sakura’s hands. “A-are you sure? It just seems like an odd game…”

“Oh, come _on,_ Hina-chan.” Ino, kneeling beside Sakura on the bed, rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a spoilsport. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

“ _We_ certainly had fun with it,” Sakura giggled, looking over at Ino, who giggled back at her.

Hinata’s brow knitted in concern. Ino and Sakura had been acting… _very_ strangely for the whole of this slumber party. It’d been strange enough for Sakura to hold it in the first place—this tended to be more Ino’s sort of thing. And then the two of them had both been in shockingly lacy undies when Hinata had shown up, pajamas packed for an evening of cookie dough and wine—though at least Sakura had pulled out a ratty t-shirt when she saw how self-conscious Hina was. And then there was this game…

“I-I really don’t know,” she said.

“Oh come on!” Ino said, grabbing her hands. “Look, we’ll just tape your hands together, and then see you try to get loose.”

“I don’t…” But Sakura was already wrapping duct tape around her wrists. Hinata tried to pull her hands away. “Stop… stop it! Ow! Does—does it really need to be that tight?”

“It’s not fun if you get out right away!” Sakura laughed. She kept wrapping the tape, around Hinata’s hands, around her fingers. “See? Now just try to get out of that.”

“I told you, I didn’t want…” Hinata gave up trying to explain it and struggled with the tape. It was tight, all right, and Sakura’d done a thorough job with it. There was barely any give at all.

“Oooh, she can’t!” Ino laughed. “I think that calls for a punishment!”

“I think so too!” Sakura laughed back. “Hina, you’ve just lost pajama bottom privileges!”

Hina looked around at her friend. “What? What do you—eep!” For Sakura and Ino, each grabbing a leg, had flipped her onto her back and were already pulling off the pajama pants she’d worn to the slumber party. 

“H-hey!” Hinata kicked. “Stop that!” She tried to reach for the pants with her bound hands, but it was a lost cause.

“Too late!” Sakura balled up the pants and threw them in a corner of the room. She frowned at Hinata’s ass. “Oh… borrrring.”

“White panties? There’s not even any frills.” Ino shook her head, still easily holding up Hinata’s struggling legs. She looked over at Sakura. “That seems like it deserves another punishment!”

“No!” Hinata redoubled her struggles. This was getting out of hand! 

“I agree!” Sakura gleefully pinned Hinata’s knees together, wrapping tape around them. “Our tape really looks more interesting anyway, Hina-chan!”

Hinata paused. As Sakura said, the tape was a very interesting style—light lavender, with little pandas on them. It looked, in fact, like the very shade of her hoodie.

_Did they get tape specifically for me? Why?_

“Don’t forget the ankles!” Ino held them together. “Stop struggling, Hina, you may as well go along with it, now!”

“I don’t like this!” Hinata shouted, feeling real panic. “Stop it! This isn’t funny! I don’t want—mmmph!”

Quick as lightning, Sakura had swept behind Hinata, gagging her with her hand. “It’s not about what you want, anymore,” She murmured in Hinata’s ear. “It never was. You were our plaything the minute you showed up. We’ve just been toying with you.”

Sakura tossed Ino the roll. “Make sure you wrap her ankles good and tight.”

“Yes, mistress.” Ino snatched the roll out of thin air. “Shall I bind them to her thighs?”

“Oooh, yes.” Sakura chuckled. “Master will like that.”

_Master?_

Hinata struggled. She writhed. She bucked her body and tried to headbutt Sakura, but the kunoichi’s grip was as powerful as ever. Ino taped her legs together, then tossed the tape to Sakura. Sakura smoothed several layers of tape over Hinata’s mouth before the poor girl could manage a scream.

“That won’t hold,” Ino said, standing.

“I know,” Sakura looked at her, annoyed. She flipped Hinata onto her knees. “Hold her hair up so I can wrap it around her head.”

Hinata whimpered as Sakura wound the tape several times around her mouth and the back of her head. Whimpering was all she could do. She was completely helpless.

The two girls stepped back. “There.” Ino smiled.

“Seems like there’s something else…” Sakura frowned. “Ah!” Grabbing Hinata’s pajama top, she pulled it over the girl’s head and down her arms. “There we are. Need to be able to see those famous assets of yours.”

Hinata whimpered and tried to cover herself.

Ino whistled. “What a rack you have, girl. I’m jealous. Shall we take her bra off, too?” She looked at Sakura.

“No, leave it.” Sakura was pulling off her own t-shirt. “It’s time for her to meet her master.”

Hinata struggled, tears leaking out of her eyes. _What is this? Why? Why? What are they doing to me?_

Ino and Sakura, still in their laciest lingerie, knelt facing the door to the side room, heads down, palms placed up on their knees.

The door opened, and Sasuke entered. 

Hinata screamed into her gag.

Sasuke just smiled down at her. “Well done, slaves,” he said, not even glancing at Sakura and Ino. “This will be a valuable addition to the harem.”

“Thank you, master.” Sakura and Ino said, together.

“She may not respond well to the Sharingan.” Sasuke tapped his chin. “Her training will be utterly in your hands.”

“Master.” Sakura bowed to the floor. “There is another who may be better suited to that task.”

“Hmm.” Sasuke looked at Sakura, considering. Then he nodded. “Very good. Bring me Mistress Anko.”

“Yes Master.”


	4. Anko Mitarashi

“But Anko-sensei, we were just—MMmmmPH!”

“Save it, honey,” Anko said, as the snake tightened around Sakura’s mouth. “Really? ‘Hey, sensei, let’s go training in the Death Forest, be sure not to mention it to anyone.’ How green do you suppose I am?”

Sakura, practically mummified by the massive snake uncoiling from Anko’s sleeve, only struggled in reply. She was suspended several inches above the floor in Anko’s nondescript hut, the jounin looking up at her sardonically.

“The only mystery here is why it’s _you_ two.” Anko said, glancing to her left. Ino was also suspended above the floor, a long snake coiling around each leg and up her body to constrict each of her arms. “You’ve been Tsunade’s assistants for years now; if you were going to betray the Leaf, you wouldn’t do it this way.”

Ino didn’t even struggle; she just stared back at Anko with wide, terrified eyes.

“Does this have anything to do with Hinata missing?” Anko asked. Ino and Sakura stiffened and Anko clicked her tongue. “Boy, you guys are terrible at this. Even without my snakes feeling your heartbeats, I can figure that one out. You wouldn’t last a second in ANBU interrogation.”

Sakura _really_ started struggling. Ino paled. “No, Anko-sensei, please no, you can’t do that, we---mMMAaaGGH…”

“Oh, not to worry.” Anko gave a little smile. “I’m not turning you over to ANBU.”

Anko began to walk deeper into her house, the bound girls drifting along on either side.

“You’ve clearly been brainwashed,” she said, sliding open the panel to her bedroom. “I’ve seen it before. I’d guess Orochimaru except, well, he’s dead. Could be the Sharingan. Could be some sort of genjutsu I’m not familiar with.” Bending, she grabbed a reed mat on the floor and pulled it aside. There was a metal ring set in the floor and she pulled it up, revealing a trapdoor and a set of stairs.

“Either way,” Anko said, descending the stairs, the girls now drifting along helplessly behind her, “brainwashing usually contains a technique that causes the subject to forget everything that happened while they were under their spell.” Stopping at the base of the steps, she grinned at the two girls. “That makes this a… _very_ interesting situation for me.”

Sakura and Ino surveyed the darkened basement. The walls were thick concrete, obviously soundproofed. There was an odd-looking table off to the side, and a panel with hooks in the back, carrying what looked like a selection of leather strips.

There were other things too, but what the girls focused on were the shackles hanging from the wall, and the two tall birdcages dangling from the ceiling. 

And then Sakura saw the whip on the table.

“MMMNNN!!” She began to buck, furiously, in her bonds.

Anko’s hands came together. “Snake Strip no Jutsu!” Thousands of small garter snakes poured out of her sleeves, slithering up the larger snakes onto the girls. Ino gasped as they wriggled their way under her shorts. “MNnNnn! NNN--nnn!” She writhed against the serpents holding her arms and legs as her skin-tight spandex began to ripple with a hundred tiny movements.

Anko licked her lips. “Oooh, yes. Struggle. Struggle _more._ There are so few women in Konoha who share my… _interests._ It’s been a while since I’ve had someone down here.”

Sakura, over on the other side, had gone stiff with horror, tears leaking out of her eyes as she stared at Anko. The seams of her vest burst open; her spandex shorts ripped in ten or twelve places, sending the garter snakes spilling out. The panties and bra underneath were shredded in seconds.

“Ooh, very sexy,” Anko observed, looking at the fallen underwear. “Looks like whoever nabbed you was a bit of a pervert.” She looked up with a smug grin. “Too bad he sent you to grab another one.”

Ino and Sakura, absolutely nude, tiny snakes still crawling over their bare skin, simply whimpered. All their bravado had gone.

Anko twitched her fingers. The large snakes uncoiled from the girls mouths, just long enough for the garter snakes to wind themselves around the girl’s heads, cleave gagging them just as effectively.

Sakura managed to fit in just a word or two. “No, n—” The garter snake tightened its hold and her words gurgled away.

Another gesture, and the snakes hurled Ino and Sakura into separate cages, closing and locking the doors behind them. The girls scrambled to their feet and grabbed at the bars, but it was too late. Ino collapsed to the floor of her cage, sobbing. Sakura continued to shake the bars. “Nnn! NNNN!”

“I used to be ANBU, you realize,” Anko said, grinning up at them. All her teeth were showing. “They actually kicked me out because I was enjoying interrogations a little too much. Even brainwashed, I’ll still get you to tell me who it is that’s manipulating you—then track them down and get them to lift it. But…” she started to take off her coat. “…let’s not be hasty about it.”


	5. Tenten

Tenten loved to work out. You sort of had to, when you worked on a team with Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji. So she’d bought a weight machine to store in her basement, and used it regularly. Most often just as part of her scheduled workout, but also just to work off stress or worry.

And right now Tenten was feeling a lot of stress. Hinata going missing had been chaotic enough, but now Ino and Sakura were missing too. It was hard for a girl not to feel a bit…

Targeted? Left out? Lonely?

Whatever her precise feelings, they’d pushed her to be lifting weights for a good half hour now. She’d sweated right through her sports bra, and she was panting, her arms starting to feel rubbery, her vision blurring with sweat.

Which meant that, as she spread her arms back for yet another push forward, she was completely unprepared for the arms that came snaking out behind her, cuffing her left wrist to the machine.

“Hey!” Tenten tried to jump up, but another hand grabbed her right wrist and pulled her back to the seat, cuffing that one in place also. “What is… who are…?” She tried, despite her cuffed wrists, to buck out of the seat, but the attacker grabbed her around her waist. “Wait… _WAIT!”_ Duct tape _rasped_ loudly and wound around her stomach, looping around the padded bench, binding her in place. “Let’s just talk, okay? Who are… you know, I don’t need to know that.” She flailed desperately with the weight handles, lifting the weights again and again, but doing little else. “But what do you want? I’ve got some money in the…”

_RaaaAAASP!_

Tenten’s eyes widened as the tape came back into view. “NononononNO!” She twisted her head around, trying to dodge the stranger’s grip.. “Look, we’re in a basement, clearly no one can hear me, I’ll be quiet, but we need to be able to ta—MNNNM!!”

“Actually,” said the stranger, in a quiet, detached tone, “I don’t need you to talk at all.” He wound tape around her head, around the headrest and around the metal beam at the back. “I couldn’t be less interested in what you have to say.”

Tenten flailed about with her arms, but it was useless. She could only move with the machine’s range of motion.

“Time to calm down.” There was a _click,_ and suddenly the weights were _much_ heavier, and Tenten couldn’t move at all.

“I’ll confess something to you.” The stranger’s voice was suddenly at her ear, and Tenten tried to jerk away, but her head was entirely fixed in position. “I do enjoy this. It’s strictly a matter of practicality, this entire plan, but I’ve found I rather like the experience of capturing a woman, and of seeing her fear, her helplessness.”

A tear slid down Tenten’s cheek.

“I could have had you any number of ways,” the voice continued. “Stopped you on the street, sat next to you at a restaurant—simply knocked at the door. All I really need to do is look you in the eye. But this is…” the voice paused “…delicious.”

Tenten’s body, shiny with sweat, could do little more than heave up and down with anguished breaths. She could feel the man’s breath on her ear, could feel his fingers creeping along her collarbone. Her legs were still free, but all she could do with those was give little kicks of restrained terror.

“I need a servant.” The man’s voice withdrew. “I had several, but they have gone missing. Or well, not _missing,_ I know exactly where they are, but I can’t get to them. The person who has them is likely resistant to my abilities, and also is doubtless now on her guard. Why she hasn’t told the village, I can only guess, but time is short.” He began to walk around her in slow, deliberate steps. Tenten could see him now out of the corner of her eye—a tall man dressed in a long dark cloak. “To get close to her, I need someone harmless, that she will not suspect.” He stopped in front of her and smiled down. Tenten felt her blood run cold. _Sasuke._ “Someone like you, useless little ninja.”

Tenten tucked her legs behind the bar, but Sasuke grabbed them anyway—but to her surprise he did not bind them, simply grabbing her leggings and ripping them off her in one savage pull. Tenten mewled with terror and tried to recoil onto the machine, but Sasuke grabbed her now-bare legs. He pulled them up, out, and—to Tenten’s horror—taped them to either one of her wrists. She was barely sitting on the bench, now, legs and arms spread to the metal bars of the machine.

“She won’t be afraid of you,” Sasuke muttered, looking at her as he stood back. “She won’t suspect you. And that will make you perfect—for this purpose at least. But… perhaps…” His eyes raked up and down her struggling, half-naked form. “…you might not be useless for… other matters either.”

Tenten whimpered. She was done for, she knew it. Sasuke was one of the most dangerous men in the Five Elemental Countries, and she was bound, almost nude, and helpless in her own home. All he had to do was activate his sharingan and she’d never be a free woman again. And all she could do was wait for it.

“Hmm.” Sasuke gave an abrupt nod, as if coming to a decision. “Let’s test you out.”

Tenten screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback would be appreciated.


	6. Anko Mitarashi, Pt 2

“You’ve got the whip I asked for?” Anko asked, coming into Tenten’s store.

“Yeah, though I don’t see the point.” Tenten grabbed the box from a back shelf. “This model isn’t strong enough to do much more than sting your opponent; it’s not really practical for battle. You can run your chakra through it, sure, but even that’s not really strong enough to do much.”

“Don’t worry your pretty head about that.” Anko smiled, taking the whip out of the box and looking it up and down. She glanced over at Tenten and let her gaze rake over the fit young kunoichi. “Maybe sometime I can show you how to use one of these.”

Tenten frowned. “I’m… pretty sure I know already. It’s kind of my thing.”

“Is it?” Anko’s grin grew. “Well. We should talk some time. It’s always possible to learn new tricks…”

“Sure.” Tenten shrugged. “You are going to pay me, though, right?”

“Of course.” Anko dug the money from her coat and handed it over to the girl. “Talk to you some other time, then.” She looked at the whip again. “I need to take this baby home and try her out.”

Tenten watched as the jounin left. Then she turned. “She has taken the whip, master.”

“Good,” Sasuke said, appearing in the doorway. In one hand he held the chain of a weary-looking Hinata, who was hobbled and handcuffed. She was covered in red welts and gagged, but she still jerked back on her leash as Sasuke pulled her into the room. “Lock this one up in her kennel,” he ordered, “and then lock yourself up in your own.”

“Yes, Master.” Tenten answered, almost casually stripping down to her simple red underwear. “You will not need my help against Anko?”

“No.” Sasuke looked the girl up and down, then handed her Hinata’s chain. “Do as I said.”

“Very well, Master.” Tenten gave the chain a hard yank, and Hinata stumbled forward.

“MMnnTTtnnn! MNNTNNN!” Hinata pleaded, mouth flexing around the ballgag, tears leaking out of her eyes. “NNNP NNT NF MMT! PLNNNMMPH!”

But Tenten made no answer to her pleading friend. She simply turned and pulled her toward the stairwell leading to the basement.

* * *

On the way home, Anko had just the slightest uneasiness, like she was being watched. Anko was not one to dismiss her instincts, but she was also a professional jounin. If anyone had been following her on the way home, she would have known. And it was more than possible that what she was feeling was simply nervousness or even guilt about the two naked girls she had chained up.

Still, she checked all the windows and locked all the doors before opening up the trapdoor in her bedroom that led to the dungeon underneath. “Hello, girls!” she called cheerily, tossing off her overcoat.

A few miserable groans answered her. Ino was currently spread-eagled out on a rack, her skin marked with red welts. Sakura, for her part, was suspended by her arms from the ceiling, her feet just barely touching the ground.

“You missed me, right?” Anko smirked, peeling off her pants, standing up in nothing but her mesh undergarments. “Hey, I got the new toy I mentioned! She pulled her whip from the box. “Isn’t that amazing?” She looked it up and down, grinning before glancing at Ino. “You’ve had enough for a bit, I think. But Sakura-chan has been sadly neglected.”

“Mmmm…” Sakura shook her head limply. She hadn’t the strength to offer any more protest than that.

Anko frowned, looking at the girl. “I suppose I should take you down from there before your arms get pulled out of socket…” She walked over to a crank on the side of the wall. The chain holding Sakura’s wrists was lowered, allowing her feet to land flat on the floor. As the chain continued to go down, Sakura fell to her knees, hands dangling above. 

“That’s a good little bondage slave.” Anko walked over and unhooked the girl’s cuffs from the chain, pulling her over to a wooden pillar in the center of the room. “Now.” She hooked the handcuffs into a ring just slightly above Sakura’s eye-level. “Keep your back turned to me, slave.”

Sakura shivered and her shoulders hunched, slightly.

“Shoulders down. Stand straight,” Anko ordered. “Take it like a good little slut. There, that’s better.” Anko swished the long bullwhip through the air, cracking it experimentally, laughing at the way Sakura trembled. “Well, enough play. Stand still for mistress, now.” Her arm drew back in a wind-up for the lash she was about to deliver, and chakra flowed into the handle.

Something caught on her ankle. Anko looked down to see the black leather of the whip coiling around it.

“Hey!” Anko pulled back on the whip, but it was winding itself tight around her ankles—and now she realized, too, that her hand was caught in something. She couldn’t let go of the whip. She reached back with her other arm, almost without thinking, and as she grasped the whip handle, strong bands lashed out, pinning it also to the handle.

“What the… hey!” Now both her arms were trapped above her head. “Stop!” Anko pulled, hard, but the cords were surprisingly strong. Her muscles flexed under the mesh undergarments even as she collapsed to the floor, the whipcord drawing taut, pulling her leg up to meet her bound wrists. Only one leg was still free. “What is going on…”

Anko fell silent as she realized _exactly_ what was going on. “Shit.” She closed her eyes. “ _Shit.”_

The trapdoor banged open and heavy steps sounded on the stairs. Sasuke surveyed the dungeon, the naked teens, the half-naked jounin virtually hogtied on the floor. “Hn.”

“Mmmtr!” Ino cried out, her eyes shining with tears.

“Mmph?” Sakura twisted around, as best she was able. “NNNn! Sskmmknn!”

Anko had half-twisted, half-rolled to see the stairs. “So you’re the mysterious master,” she grunted, as Sasuke walked across the dungeon. “Figured. You’re the only one left with a Sharingan.”

“I’m attempting to correct that.” Sasuke said, kneeling down next to her. He ran his fingers over her chest. “You’ll make a fine… contribution.”

“Shit.” Anko gave an almost involuntary wriggle, trying to twist away from his hand. Sasuke caught her around the back, holding her in place. “You took Tenten, too? Stupid of me. I knew you had Hinata, I knew you’d gotten to these two. Should have figured you’d get her.”

“It looks as though you were a bit… distracted.” Sasuke’s eyes roamed over the dungeon walls, taking in the cages, the tools, the racks. “This is a very interesting place you have...”

Anko tore loose from Sasuke’s hand, rolling over in a flash. Her one free leg shot out, aiming straight at Sasuke’s head.

Sasuke’s hand snapped up, catching the free leg by the ankle. A simple twist was all that was needed to turn the hogtied jounin fully on her chest. “Spirited to the end, I see,” he said, forcing the leg to join the other one.

“No, no…” Anko struggled, she writhed, she pushed back against Sasuke. “No, no, stop, hang on, don’t do aaAAAH!”

“My latest slave tells me this sort of device is very popular in Suna,” Sasuke said, watching as the whip tied the foot to the other. “It’s a special sort of leather that activates when chakra is run through it. Tenten made this one herself. There’s a seal embossed on the interior of the handle. Quite a clever girl, that one. Between her and you it should take no time at all to break Hinata.”

“You can’t…” Anko’s eyes flew up, almost meeting his, flicking away at the last second. “No. I won’t do it. That girl, she’s… you can’t make me torture her.” There was a frantic note to her voice.

“You know I can.” Sasuke smiled. “I’m guessing a part of you will even enjoy it.” He stood. “But that will come later. I think I’ll leave you like this for a little while.” He looked down at her struggling form, his eyes lingering over her wriggling ass. “I do enjoy a little… resistance. And I think my other two slaves will enjoy a bit of revenge, perhaps.”

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances.

“You bastard.” Anko’s voice choked, ever so slightly. “Orochimaru should have consumed you when he had the chance.”

“It’s important to seize the chances fate offers you,” Sasuke took a bit gag from a nearby table. “Sadly, it appears you have none left at all.”

“WAaiiigggh…” Anko’s voice dissolved into gurgles as the bit gag cinched tight in her mouth.

* * *

Late that same night, Tenten and a hooded figure came to Anko’s door. Tenten rapped on the wood.

The door creaked open and Ino peered out. “Oh. Hi.” She opened it fully, and stood in the door, clad in nothing but tight leather. “Jeez. Master told us he’d enslaved you, and Sakura said she saw you when she went back to let you guys out, but…” She shook her head. “Still weird.” Her eyes traveled to the hooded figure. “You brought her, then?”

Tenten reached up and brushed back the hood, giving a brief glimpse of Hinata’s teary eyes. The robe itself shifted, showing how the girl was utterly nude beneath, wearing nothing but tight leather straps.

“Oh… Hina…” Ino reached forward and brushed her friend’s face. “If you just would submit to master… this would all be over so quickly…”

Hinata moaned, miserably.

“Well.” Ino stood aside, ushering the girls in. “Let’s get her downstairs. Sakura’s down there playing with Anko-sensei, but there’s a spare cage or two." Stripping the robe off Hinata, she pushed the Hyuuga in the direction of the bedroom. "It's _so_ nice to finally have a place where we can _really_ have some fun." She grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still working on this. I appreciate the kudos, but I'd love to hear some feedback, if you have any to offer.


	7. Kurenai Yuhi

Sasuke was sitting on a chair in his personal dungeon, watching his newest slave, Anko, whip one of his first, Sakura. There was no particular reason, Sasuke had just wanted to watch Sakura get whipped.

“AaaaAAAH!” Sakura shrieked as the bullwhip raised new welts across her white ass. “Master, please, make her stop, I beg you!”

“Ask me again and I’ll have you gagged.” Sasuke gave a cold smile. His feet were propped up on the back of a nude Tenten, and his left hand was almost lazily groping the bare breast of the nude Hinata leaning against his chair.

Hinata wasn’t enslaved, not yet, just broken. She trembled under Sasuke’s touch, and tears were leaking out of her eyes, but she made no attempts to resist. Sasuke was confident that, in a few days, she would worship him as much as the others did.

The sooner the better. Sakura and Ino reappearing in the village had taken some of the heat off, as well as dispelling the rumors of a serial kidnapper. Their story about a week-long getaway had earned them quite a stern talking-to from the Tsunade, along with a suspension from all assignments for a month. But that was fine with Sasuke. By the end of the month, his plan would be complete. In the meantime, Sakura and Ino “coming out” had shocked the village enough for Hinata’s continued disappearance to fade into the background.

Except for her father. Hiashi was still determined to find his daughter, and Hyuuga ninja were running all across the countryside, scanning with their all-seeing eyes. Her disappearance needed to be resolved, and quickly.

Sasuke had an idea as to how, but it required one more ingredient.

“Master.” Ino, in her purple ninja gear, walked down the stairs and over to him before kneeling. “Kurenai-sensei has returned to her home.”

“Mm.” Sasuke took his legs off Tenten, giving the kunoichi a nudge with his sandal to move her forward. He stood and picked up his sword. “Then it’s time to go.” He paused, regarding Anko and Sakura. Sakura whimpered, half-turning to send him a pleading look.

“Another fifty or so lashes, and then lock her up,” he decided. Sakura moaned dejectedly. “Then prepare Hinata on one of the devices, but don’t start anything with her.” He looked over at the downcast Hyuuga as Tenten picked up the girl’s chain. “Not till we get back with her sensei.”

* * *

It had been a long day. Kurenai peeled off her uniform, then worked off the simple sports bra underneath. She rolled her boyshorts off her legs, and then stepped over to the chest of drawers. Much as she’d like to take a quick shower, she needed to get ready quickly. Sorting through the drawer, she withdrew a lacy black pair of panties, fringed in red, and frowned at them. 

Giving a decisive nod, she reached down and stepped into them, one leg at a time, before tugging them up her smooth pale legs. She had to work it a bit at the end, especially at the back, before it was really in place, and even then, she spent a few moments tugging the sides to get the look right, turning left and right to check in the mirror. 

Finally, she shrugged, and turning back to the drawer, searched out the next item—a red lacy bra, fringed in black lace. Quickly, she slipped into this also, reaching back as she looked in the mirror to hook it properly behind her back.

Then she froze.

_Wha… why can’t I move?_

She stood, transfixed, in her bedroom, fingers still on the hook of her bra. The sunlight filtered through the light screen over her window looking to the garden beyond. Birds were singing.

_This… has to be a Yamanaka jutsu._ She realized. _But who… why?_ Then came a more terrifying thought. _Is this how they caught Hinata?_

Slowly, she felt her hands be pulled away from the bra. Her hands were stretched far up, then forward. She bent over and touched her toes, presenting her ass to the window. She stretched up again, slowly, and wagged her hips back and forth.

_A stripper dance._ Kurenai thought with horrified revulsion. _I’m doing a stripper dance._ And she was helpless to do anything about it.

Abruptly, her body stopped. “Time for that later, I guess.” Her mouth said. “The whole point is that we need to move fast.” Her fingers wove in a seal and in a poof of smoke, a perfect clone of her stood, sexy underwear and all, smiling at her.

“Mm, you look positively _terrified._ ” Her clone’s smile widened. “Hopelessly confused, aren’t you? This is a neat trick we figured out—the chakra comes from your body, so it clones your body, but it’s directed by your me, so it’s a clone of your body with my mind.” Stepping forward, she groped Kurenai’s helpless breasts. “I’m so jealous…” the clone murmured. “Master’s going to want you _all_ to himself.”

_Master?_

“Quit fooling around,” Kurenai heard her mouth say. “She’s fighting me already and we don’t have much time.” Her body turned around, her hands were placed behind her back.

“Spoilsport.” There was a ripping sound and Kurenai felt silk cloth wrapping around her wrists.

_My sheets!_

Kurenai had few luxuries, but one she did indulge in were her silk sheets. She loved the feel of dropping into them after a long hard day, freshly naked out of the shower, and just relaxing in their soft folds.

Currently, torn strips of those same sheets were tightening VERY hard around her wrists.

Her mouth gave a tiny whine. “Ow! That hurts!”

“ _So_ sorry,” the clone giggled. “Wow, we should use this stuff more often.” A new strip wound around her elbows. “The knots just shrink in on themselves; there’s no way she could untie this.” The silk tightened around her elbows, forcing them together.

“Ah!” her voice gasped. “Careful, you don’t have to…”

“Oh c’mon, it’s not really your body getting hurt.” The clone spun her around, and Kurenai saw again the pale skin, the dark hair, the sadistic red-lipped smirk of her clone. “Besides.” The clone posed, hand on hip, black-and-red lingerie bright against her soft body. She’s a jounin, right? We can’t afford to go easy on her.”

Kurenai’s voice sighed. “I guess, we MMmmPHFFF!”

Without warning, the clone had lunged forward, hungrily kissing Kurenai on the lips. Kurenai felt her body struggle suddenly, uselessly, before whoever-it-was started to relax and even respond to the kiss.

Kurenai herself could do nothing. She could feel—feel the warm weight of the clone, the soft breasts pushing against her collarbone, the slender hand cupping the base of her skull—even the tongue invading her mouth. But there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly the clone pushed herself away. “Short on time. Right.”

Kurenai felt herself gasping. “That… that was… really… weird... I…”

“It was what you wanted to do.” The clone smirked. “After all, I’m you.” Taking one of the ripped red silk strips, she made a knot in the middle and held it up. “Open up, little slave.”

_Slave?_ Kurenai’s blood ran cold. She wanted to fight, wanted to scream, wanted to clench her teeth shut and hiss obscenities at the smirking image of herself that held up the silk cloth gag.

But instead, she felt her mouth opening.

Her mouth was stuffed full of another handful of silk before the knotted cloth was tied over her open mouth. Kurenai felt like she was about to gag.

“There we are.” The clone chuckled gleefully. She gave Kurenai a sharp slap on the rump. “Oh, but I’m liking this new slave already!”

Only a whimper escaped the gag. Apparently Kurenai’s controller didn’t like the stinging sensation anymore than she did, but she was almost as powerless to stop it.

“I hope Master won’t break you _too_ quickly.” Another silk strip was tied around her eyes, sending her into darkness. “You’re just too much fun to play with like this.” She was pushed onto the bed, her ankles tied, then her knees. She was hoisted into a kneeling position, then her arms pulled up into the air painfully high behind her and tied there—to the rafters or something, she guessed.

Kurenai felt the presence leave her and immediately began to struggle, but it was hopeless. Her arms were nearly pulled out of joint at that angle, and every part of her was trussed up like a turkey.

There was a knocking on the door in the next room. “Kurenai? You ready to go?”

“Be there in a second, Shizune!” She heard her clone call. Then there was some rustling and the clone’s voice whispered, next to her ear. “We don’t have time to play with you now, but don’t worry, we’ll be back later to take you a place where you can get some _real_ training.”

There was another slap on the ass, and then the steps retreated. She heard the clone rummaging in her drawers, getting dressed. There was the sound of a door swinging open. “Okay, all yours, Shizune!”

Kurenai struggled. She screamed. She tried to bounce up and down on the bed to get attention. All in vain. She heard the clone talk with Shizune, laugh, and then the outer door slam.

With a sinking feeling of dread, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulders, the beautiful jounin was left to struggle helplessly atop her own bed, wondering what her clone wanted with Shizune—and what they wanted with her.


	8. Temari

“Strip.”

Temari glowered at the long-haired ANBU. “You cannot be serious.”

The ANBU sighed. “You’re a ninja. A ninja _heavily_ suspected of kidnapping a clan heiress. We can’t…” 

“Bullshit,” Temari snapped. “I don’t know what’s going on with Kurenai, but that Ino girl has always had it out for me. And Sakura will do whatever she does. Even the way they arrested me…” Temari winced and placed a hand at her side. Her dark robe was almost in tatters, and she was covered in bruises. She shook her head. “When my brother comes…"

“Special diplomatic prisoner or not, we can’t just let you walk around in your ninja clothes,” The ANBU crossed her arms and gave her purple hair a flip. “Now strip.”

Temari glowered. “No. And you can’t make me. Lady Hokage said I’m not to be harmed.”

The ANBU drew in an irritated breath. “There’s lots of ways of making someone do…”

“That’s enough, Yugao,” a new voice broke in. Anko grinned wolfishly as she sauntered into the room, a masked ANBU behind her. “I’ll take it from here.”

“Anko?” The long-haired nin turned to look at the newcomer. “They assigned you? I didn’t think you worked with ANBU anymore.”

Anko shrugged as she walked up to the table. “Special assignment.” She patted the ceramic cheek of Yugao’s mask. “Just go on out and take five. I’ll see to our little Suna nin.”

Yugao glanced at the other masked ANBU. “Are you sure? This seems…”

“It will be fine.” The masked ANBU stepped up in front of her. “Go and take care of your business. I will speak with you later.”

Yugao stood still for a moment, then said, “Yes, sir,” and walked out.

“Yugao’s got a bit of a chip on her shoulder about Suna nins.” Anko grinned, settling into the chair on the one side of the table. “You’ll have to excuse her.”

“Don’t bother playing nice.” Temari crossed her sleeves. “I know who you are. But you can’t do anything. My brother is coming here, and he’ll be inspecting me for any signs of torture. If he gets the slightest hint of any manipulation…”

“Of course.” Anko nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. “We’ll be careful with you.”

Temari glared at her. The woman unsettled her. “I’m going to tell him. I’ll tell him that this whole thing with Hinata is a frame-up job, and…”

“Of course it is.” Anko smiled.

Temari froze, staring at the woman.

“Now, why don’t you strip,” Anko said, the grin playing around her mouth.

Temari’s hands moved. She undid the sash around her middle, shrugged the tattered remains of her robe off her shoulders. “What…” she said, as the dress fell to the floor, “…what did you do to me? Why did I just do that?”

“Oh, Temari-chan...” Anko’s grin grew and grew. “Underneath that tough exterior, you’re really just a frightened little girl, aren’t you?” She gestured. “The underwear, now. Give us a show.”

Temari’s underwear wasn’t really made for “show.” She had simple bindings across her chest, and her panties were rough white cotton. But slowly, sensuously, she unwound the bindings, looping them around her tanned arm, bit by bit exposing her breasts.

“What is going on!?” Temari’s voice was a restrained whisper. Her hips swayed as she slowly worked the panties down her legs. “How are you doing this?”

“For what it’s worth, this isn’t really personal.” Anko’s face was an exaggerated apology. “You were just a useful excuse for Hinata’s absence. Although your…” Anko’s eyes greedily followed the swaying of Temari’s rounded breasts, “…physical attributes made you a perfect fit, as it were.” Standing, the Leaf nin pulled off her coat. “We get to cover up one kidnapping AND snare a new plaything.”

“Wh—what do you mean?” Temari was just able to see that Anko wasn’t wearing her trademarked flesh-toned armor—she really WAS just in a mesh net bodysuit. The ANBU was practically naked as she sidled up to Temari.

“Hands on your head, dear,” Anko said. Temari’s hands went to her head, and the next moment the older woman was rubbing up against her, running her hands over the Suna nin’s skin. “Oh, but you’re so _toned,_ girl!” Anko nearly moaned. “Tight muscle… tan skin… and _these…”_ She cupped one of Temari’s ample breasts in her hand and played with the flesh. “No wonder you wear bindings, girl. You’d have the whole village after you if you let these free.” Anko licked her lips. “Mm, you’ll be delicious to play with…”

“Enough.” The other masked ANBU spoke. Temari had forgotten he was even there. 

Anko made a disappointed noise but withdrew. 

“Get on the table and kneel down,” the man said.

And Temari did. She climbed on the chair, stepped onto the interrogation table, and kneeled on the rough wood, her hands still behind her head.

“We really need you to take the fall for this.” Anko said, walking around to the back of the table. “But your brother would be able to tell if we used torture. Fortunately, there are… other methods. All you had to do was look into Master’s eyes once when he walked into the room.”

_Master?_ Temari’s eyes locked onto the other masked ANBU. There was the flicker of something behind the eyeholes of his mask.

“So.” Anko’s fingers traced down her back. “You’re going to confess. Before the Hokage, and your brother. You’re going to tell them all about your secret contact with some missing nins who wanted to start their own Hyuuga clan, and paid you a ridiculous amount of money to make it happen. You’re going to tell them, in detail, about how you broke into the compound and snatched the sweet Hyuuga princess from her bed, how she struggled in your arms as you carried her away.” Anko’s voice grew fond. “You’ll talk about how you kept her suspended in that cistern, and how you whipped her—talk about her moans, her cries for mercy…” Anko’s hand crept under her armpit. “You will be most eloquent in your repentance.”

“You’re crazy,” Temari whispered, trembling. She could feel Anko’s fingers creeping down her ribcage. Her arms were screaming to slap them away, punch the bitch, anything. But she couldn’t move. “I’ll never say any of that.”

Anko laughed. “Let’s see.”

Suddenly Temari could move. She slapped Anko’s hand away, punched the bitch, leapt off the table and ran for the door. So what if she was naked, if she could only _move,_ she could _get out_ of there, find help, maybe one of the _not crazy_ ANBU…

Temari threw open the door and froze. There, standing obediently at attention just off to the side, was Yugao. The long haired ANBU from before had lost her mask, her sword—all of her gear, in fact, lay in a heap at the naked woman’s feet. She stood, swaying slightly, eyes gazing glassily into space, both hands on her head, her white feet up on her tip toes. Her mouth was just slightly open.

Temari felt the other masked ANBU behind her. She could not move. “Why don’t you go over there and stand next to her, slave,” he said. “I realize that was a bit dramatic, but,” he added, as she helplessly marched toward the other woman, “…I do enjoy playing with my prey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine most people were expecting Shizune, after last time, but I do like to pull unexpected turns. What, exactly, Sasuke needed Kurenai so quickly for will be revealed in a later installment.
> 
> Also Yugao is one of the underrated sexy women of the series and it's a shame she doesn't appear more often.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be short chapters.


End file.
